24: Absolution
by Maverick500
Summary: 24/Bones/NCIS: Los Angeles. Post Day 8. 4 years after the events of Day 8. Jack Bauer is captured by the US Military, and is asked by the president to help the OSP team as well as Special Agent Seeley Booth and Agent Danny Beck prevent a Chinese Terrorist group from acquiring over three dozen nuclear fuel rods. Please R&R ch. 10 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't the characters of 24, Bones, or NCIS: Los Angeles

** Chapter 1:**

A hooded and bound Jack Bauer was roughly drug into a small windowless room, and slammed down into a steel chair. His hands were shackled to the table as a booming voice thundered, "Mr. Bauer; do you know why you are here?"

Jack said nothing. The voice thundered, "Mr. Bauer you will speak when spoken to. Am I understood."

Again Jack refused to say anything. The voice growled, "Take off the hood."

The hood was torn of his head. Jack blinked several times to clear his eyes. The man bellowed, "Do you have any idea who am?"

Again Jack refused to speak. The man made a motion, and the guard standing behind him slapped him on the side of the head as he growled, "The General asked you a question."

Jack just stared straight ahead. After several minutes the General sat down across from Jack and said, "Look Jack I remember you, and I know damned and good well you remember me as well. Jack hissed in a hoarse voice, due to the fact he hadn't talked in the 1 1/2 years since he had been captured in Romainia, "I remember who you are."

The General said, "I also remember how you were trying to save Henrietta Lange."

Jack asked, "If you knew that then why did your SEALS capture me?"

The General replied, "We were ordered to by the Vice president. But now there's a new President. She wants you to help us."

Jack growled, "Why would I help the President?"

The General replied, "Because you helped her two brothes much as you could."

Jack breathed, "Saundra Palmer is the new president?"

The General nodded as he put a SAT phone on the table, and said, "Yes she is. She'd like a word with you."

Jack looked down at his shackled hands then back up at the General. He nodded as he had the guard that slapped Jack uncuff him. Jack nodded his thanks as he picked up the phone, and said, "Hello Madame President."

Saundra Palmer replied in a shaky emotion filed voice, "H-hello Jack. I'm so sorry you were captured."

Jack said, "It wasn't your fault Madame President. I in no way hold you responsible."

Saundra wiped at her eyes as she said, "I thank you for that Jack. Now I must ask you for a favor?"

Jack said, "Anything that you need I'll to do the the very best of my abilities Madame President."

Saundra said, "Jack we learned from a source in Kuala Lumpur that a Chinese ultra-nationalist group calling themselves The Black Serpent are trying to acquire a number of nuclear fuel rods. We are unclear on what they intend to do with them."

Jack asked, "What do you need me to do Madame President?"

Saundra replied, "I need you to work with a special task force that has been tracking the rods."

Jack said, "Yes Ma'am. I'll find those fuel rods."

And with that he disconnected the call. The General asked, "What do you need?"

Jack replied, a shower, a shave, clean clothes, weapons, and a car."

The General nodded as he ordered, "Take him to where he can get cleaned up."

Then he called, "Clothes will be layed out for you when you re finished with your shower. Then you can visit the armory."

Jack nodded as he was led away an hour later his dirty blond hair was cut into a a military style crew cut, and his long thick beard was shaved off. He walked into the main part of the locker room, and put on a pair of blue jeans, black Blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, a long sleeve black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He slid his stainless steel dog tags around his neck, and put his black titanium MTM Hawk commando watch on his left wrist. He walked out into the hall, and was shown into the armory. He selected a black 9MM HK P30LS as well as a black Galce HALO Belt Holster which he placed on his right hip. He also grabbed a Microtech Halo 5 S/E OTF Automatic Knife which he placed into his right hip pocket, Then he grabbed 6 extra magazines, which he stuffed into his pockets. lastly he grabbed an EOTECH MTM Mini-Thermal Monocular and a GemTech TUNDRAsuppressor, and put them in his left inside jacket pocket. When he was finished his guard said, "Follow me."

Jack wordlessly he followed the guard into a huge conference room. He saw the General, and his best friends from his SF days.

**I had this idea after I saw the preview of the new 24 that's coming on soon**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

Special Agent Seeley Booth, and Agent Danny Beck were rendered speechless for several minutes. Jack quipped, "Close your mouth Seeley, and quit staring at me Danny."

Booth asked in a tight voice, "Why aren't you shackled?"

Jack replied as he sat down, "The president asked me to help stop Black Serpent."

Danny Beck spoke up, "We've been hearing chatter about them planning something but we don't know what."

Jack told them what the president told him. Booth said, "We need a plane General."

Jack asked, "Where are we going?"

Danny replied, "According to all of the chatter we need to go to LA."

Jack tensed up. He felt fear for Kim, and Teri. He suddenly realized that she was now 8 years old. He felt genuine regret over missing so much of life. He banished those thoughts from his head as he said, "We need to inform the OSP team out there."

Booth asked, "Who are they?"

Jack replied, "They're an elite NCIS team based in LA."

Danny asked, "Why would we get Navy cops involved?"

Jack replied, Because Hetty Lange is in charge; Sam Hanna, and G Callen are part of the team as well as Don Blye's baby girl."

Both men knew those names. Both Sam, and Callen had served with all three of them at one time, or another. Everyone in the room knew Hetty Lange. The General said, "I'll have a Citation X fueled, and waiting on the tarmac."

All three men nodded as the General left.

As they talked Hetty had Eric corral Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks up to Ops. Once they were all there Hetty said, "Put it up Mr. Beal. Eric nodded as he hit a button, and Director Vance appeared on the screen. Hetty said, "Go on Leon."

Vance nodded as he said, "We have received very credible Intel on the Chinese Ultra-Nationalist terrorist group known as Black Serpent are about to acquire a very large number of nuclear fuel rods. They are either on their way, or already in LA. Three agents are coming to LA to assist you."

Callen asked, "Who are they?"

Vance replied, Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, Agent Danny Beck, CIA and…."

Callen snapped, "Who's the other agent?"

Hetty replied, "Jack Bauer."

**Next chapter the confrontation between Jack, and the OSP team**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

They all gasped as Callen bellowed, "What the hell is he doing outside a black site?"

Kensi asked, "Why would a fugitive traitor like Jack Bauer be assigned to work with us?"

Vance replied, "The President gave him a full pardon, and asked him to do all he could to stop these terrorists."

Callen asked, "Why would the President help Jack?"

Vance replied, "Because Bauer has a very close relationship with the president's family. He has ever since he saved Senator David Palmer's life back in 04."

Deeks spoke up, Does anybody mind filling me in; who is Jack Bauer?"

As they explained who Jack Bauer was to Deeks, The plane carrying Jack, Booth, and Danny streaked through the sky. Danny reclined in his seat as he said, "I never really believed you were a traitor Jack but Seeley did."

Booth tried to defend himself, "It's not like that. I knew Agent Walker and what she meant to you. If anyone were to kill Bones, Parker, or Christine then I don't know what I would do."

Jack asked, "So you finally married Dr. Brennan huh?"

Booth replied, "Yep we have a daughter named Christine."

Jack said, "Good. I'm happy for you."

Danny asked, "What's the plan when we land?"

While they formulated a plan; Jin Po leader of Black Serpent was issuing orders in Chinese, "_**Put those two crates in the warehouse mow.**_"

A heavily muscled Chinese man with a cleanly shaved head, and a pencil thin moustache walked up, and asked in Chinese, "_**Do you think the Americans know we are here?**_"

Jin Po locked eyes with his most trusted, and loyal friend as he replied, "_**No Li I do not think so.**_"

Li Zhao said "_**I do not think we should trust the Lebanese.**_"

Jin Po asked, "_**Why not?**_"

Li Zhao replied as a black armor plated Cadillac Escalade ESV pulled up, "_**I just do not trust those fanatical Islamists.**_"

Jin Po said as the rear doors of the Escalade openedand three men stepped out, "_**I know exactly how you feel but we have our orders.**_"

Li Zhao said, "_**I understand.**_"

Jin Po nodded as they went to meet the men. Li Zhao sized up the two men as Jin Po approached them. One was a short overweight man with swarthy features, stringy black hair and a wispy beard. He wore large black glasses and had a computer case slung over his right shoulder. The man on the overweight nerd's right was a very tall, heavily muscled man with close cropped blonde hair, and ice cold blue eyes. He wore black fatigue pants, a skintight black t-shirt, and tactical gear. Much to Li Zhao's surprise the man had a holstered 9MM MP-443 Grach pistol on his right leg, and a 5.56x45NATO AK-108 assault rifle slung over his right shoulder. And bringing up the rear was Tariq Fayed dressed immaculately in a black Savile Row suit and black Bruno Magli dress boots. Jin Po asked, "Who are these people Fayed?"

Tariq Fayed replied, "This is Dr. Hamid Samadhi, and my personal bodyguard Sergei Kirilenko. He used to be with the Spetsnaz Alpha Group."

Jin Po nodded as he asked, "Do you have the fuel rods?"

Fayed replied, "Not yet my friend but soon we will have them. Do you have the money?"

Jin Po replied in a venom laced voice, "Not yet, but as soon as I have my fuel rods you will have your money."

Fayed gave a curt nod as he strode into the warehouse.

As the plane taxied up to the gate Sam asked, "How long has it been since you worked with Jack?"

Callen replied, "it was during the operation where I met Arkady. You know Jack was the one that recruited me into the CIA."

Sam asked, "How do you feel about seeing him again?"

Callen replied, "I'm glad he's alright, but he's an international fugitive that murdered the Russian Foregn Minister. Not to mention he very well could've started a war."

Sam pointed out, you know that he tried to save President Omar Hassan as well as his wife, and daughter. Not to mention the fact that his girlfriend was murdered by the Russians and let's not forget the fact that the Russian government was behind the events of that day."

Callen said as he saw Jack, Booth, and Danny walk into the terminal. "I realize all of that Sam, but he took the law into his own hands."

Sam just shook his head as Jack, Booth, and Danny reached them. Sam said, "Hello Seeley congratulations on getting married."

Booth nodded his thanks as Jack said, "Hello G. How've you been?"

Callen glared at him as he said in a hard voice, "Let's get something straight right now Bauer; I might have to work with you but I don't have to be your friend or socialize with you."

Jack just gave a curt nod as he stalked past. Both Booth and Danny followed him. Sam said once they were alone, "Great job G."

55 minutes later they all walked into OSP. Hetty said, "Hello again Jack. How are you?"

Jack grinned wryly as he replied, "About as good as can be expected in the present circumstances."

Hetty nodded knowingly as she said, "I know what you mean."

As he started to walk off she called after him, "Be careful of Owen Jack."

He nodded his thanks as ascended the stairs.

**A/N: I don't like Granger, so this story is going to bash him.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

President Saundra Palmer was sitting at her desk in the Oval Office, when there was a knock at her door. She said as she put down the daily threat assessment, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Vice President James Heller closely followed by her National Security Advisor Tim Woods, the Secretary of Defense Roger Cade, and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff General Martin Black."

Saundra said, "Thank you all for coming. Where's mike?"

Heller replied, "Him, and the Secretary of State are in a meeting with the Russian Foreign Minister. The Russians want Bauer for what he did to Mikhail Novakovich four years ago."

Saundra nodded as she asked, "Do they know I've pardoned him?"

Heller was about to answer, when the door opened and in walked her Chief of Staff Mike Novick, and the Secretary of State Angela Edmunds. Then Angela said, "Madame President the Russians are demanding we turn Jack Bauer over to them."

Saundra asked, "How do they even kow we have him?"

Angela replied, "I have no idea Madame President."

Heller spoke up, "I had my office inform the Foreign Minister."

Angela turned unbelieving eyes on Heller as she exclaimed, "Why would you do that? They want to kill him."

Heller eyed her. He knew that she cared deeply for Bauer, and thought of him as her grandfather. He had to work to keep the disdain from his voice as he spoke, "Madame Secretary, I know you care deeply for Bauer but don't forget how he almost started a war four years ago."

Angela argued, "I know all of that but we can't just hand Jack over to them."

Heller cast disgusted eyes upon her as he sneered, "And why the hell not?"

Angela replied in a tightly controlled voice, "Because he is an American Hero. He has sacrificed more for his country-"

Saundra held up a hand to silence them as she spoke, "First of all we are not giving Jack to the Russians. Not after everything they did 4 years ago; so that discussion is over. Second of all General have we heard from Jack since his plane took off for LA?"

General Black replied, "No Ma'am but General Varnak assures me that we will soon."

Heller asked in a heated voice, "What makes him so sure General?"

General Black glared daggers at Heller as he growled, " Because we both know, and respect Jack Bauer a great deal."

Heller just rolled his eyes.

When Jack waked into ops he asked, "What do we know about Black Serpent?"

The OSP team just stared at him for several minutes. Finally Sam answered, "We don't know much abut them."

Danny said, "We know the leader is named Jin Po and he is former MSS. We also know his 21C Li Zhao is former Chinese SOF. Although we don't know which one."

Deeks asked, "What's MSS?"

Jack replied, "Chinese Intelligence."

Callen was about to say something, when Granger walked in. He glared daggers at Jack as he said, "I would like a word with you Bauer."

Jack merely nodded as he followed Granger into the hall. Once they were gone Kensi turned to Booth, and Danny as she asked, "Did I meet you three before."

Booth replied, "Yes you did. We met you in 88. We came to your house on Pendlton. We needed your father's help."

Kensi asked bluntly, "With an assassination?"

Danny took over from a speechless Booth, "Yes. Agent Blye we made a promise to your father back in 88, and as far as we are all concerned we are still bound by it."

Kensi asked, "What was the promise?"

Jack had silently walked back into ops as they were talking. He replied, "We would always look after you, and keep you safe."

**How will Kensi react to Jack's revelation**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

The room was engulfed in a tense silence. After several minutes Kensi asked, "Did you know who killed my father?"

Jack replied, "I always suspected Peter Clairmont but he was killed."

Kensi said, "He staged his death. He killed my father."

Jack, Booth, and Danny all had rage burning in their eyes as Jack growled, "He's a dead man."

The other two just nodded."

Kensi said, "Too late. I already killed him."

Callen watched them as they talked with Kensi. He slipped out. He thought unnoticed of the room. He found Hetty sitting at her desk drinking a cup of tea. She asked, "What's on your mind Mr. Callen?"

Jin Po and Li Zhao watched as Dr. Samadhi worked tirelessly on his laptop. Li Zhao asked in Chinese, "_**Do you think we will get the fuel rods**_?"

Jin Po replied, "_**Yes I do**_"

When he saw the look of confusion on his friend's face he continued, "_**You see they need our money in order to continue their pointless Jihad on the Americans**_."

Li Zhao nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the overweight Professor work diligently on his computer.

Callen said as he sat down, "I don't trust Bauer, why did Vance want him to work with us? He's an international fugitive."

Hetty replied, "Yes Mr. Callen that is all quite true but do not forget it was he who recruited you into the CIA. Also he helped you and your team find me in Romania last year."

Callen was stunned. He said after several minutes, "I had no idea he was even in country at the time."

Hetty said, "Yes; he also helped with the search, and attempted rescue of Dom."

Callen was rendered speechless for several minutes, then he said, "Even with every law enforcement and Intel agency in the world looking for him he risks it all to come help."

Then a wry smile crossed his face as he said, "That's Jack."

Hetty said, "Yes. No matter the danger to himself Jack Bauer will do what he thinks is right. For that he should be commended not hunted."

Callen said as he rose to his feet, "I'm not making any promises but I'll try to work with Jack."

Hetty gave him a thin smile as she said, "That's all I ask Mr. Callen."

While Callen, and Hetty were talking Eric was running a kaleidoscope search looking for Jin Po and Li Zhao. He had been at it for 15 minutes, when an alert popped up on the screen. Sam asked, "What's that Eric?"

Eric replied as he put the pictures up on the plasma screen, " I got a hit on three known terrorists."

Jack cursed as he said, "Dammit. I had no idea that Abu Fayed had another brother."

Danny said, "I recognize the Russian. He's former Russian SOF. The other guy is a Pakistani nuclear physicist as well as a genius computer hacker."

Booth said, "The Russian looks very familiar."

Jack agreed with him. As did Callen when he reentered the room. Then Callen said, "I'll take Jack and booth we'll go talk to Arkady. Eric send the picture to my phone."

Eric did as Callen asked. Jack turned to Sam and said, "I know a computer expert you could bring in. Well two actually."

Sam asked, "Who?"

Jack replied, "Chloe and Morris O'Brian."

Both Eric and Nell gasped as Kensi asked, "Who are they?"

Nell replied, "The two best computer hackers in the world."

Callen said, "Alright Kensi Deeks go get them. Danny I want you to go with Sam and pull surveillance on the docks."

Everyone nodded. Jack quickly gave Kensi Chloe's adress. Kensi sensing how important these two people were to Jack said, "They'll be safe."

Jack nodded as they all left.

**I'm bringing Chloe and Morris into the story. Should I expand further on Kensis's relationship with Jack, Danny and Booth?**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

20 minutes later Callen, Jack and Booth were waiting for Arkady Kolcheck. Jack growled, "Is he ever on time?"

Just as the words left his mouth Arkady came walking into the backyard. He grinned immensely as he said in exuberant voice, "Jack Bauer, Seeley Booth so great to see you again my friends."

Callen asked, "What do you know about a Chinese terrorist group called Black Serpent?"

Arkady replied, "Not much. But I can make some inquiries."

Callen said, "You do that."

And with they left."

While Callen, Jack and Booth drove back to OSP; Kensi and Deeks arrived at the address Jack had given her for Chloe and Morris O'Brian. Deeks asked as they walked up the driveway, "How do you want to play this?"

Kensi replied, "We just tell them who we are and we need thier help."

Deeks nodded and knocked on the door as he said, "Here goes nothing."

When the door opened Chloe O'Brian stood in the doorway, and eyed them suspiciously as she asked, "May I help you?"

Kensi replied as they flashed their creds, "I'm Special Blye, NCIS and this is Detective Marty Deeks LAPD."

Chloe asked, "What do you want?"

Deeks said, "We need you and your husband to come with us."

Clhoe glared daggers at him as she replied in an acerbic voice, "We don't have to go anywhere with you."

Kensi said, "Mrs. O'Brian we need you both to come with us immediately. It's a national security matter."

Chloe snarled, "I don't work for the Government anymore and I don't care about national security emergencies anymore. I was arrested 4 years ago for aiding Jack Bauer."

When she saw the shocked looks on their faces she continued in a bitter voice, "I helped him because the Russians killed a very good friend of ours, not to mention being complicit in the assassination of President Omar Hassan. Thankfully as President Taylor's last act as President, she pardoned me."

They were both rendered speechless for several minutes, then Kensi said, "Jack Bauer is helping us."

Chloe spat, "You're lying. He was arrested after he helped rescue your boss in Romania."

Deeks described Jack to a tee, then he asked, "You believe us now?"

Chloe snarled, "You could've easily gotten all of that from photos and Intel reports."

Morris O'Brian joined her at the door and said, "Luv I think we should trust them. This is Don Blye's daughter."

Chloe scrutinized her for several minutes. She remembered after Jack had tried to help rescue Dominick Vail Jack told her that he had worked with Don Blye's little girl then he went onto explain who Don Blye was and how he knew him. Finally after several minutes Chloe said, "Fine. We'll go."

Danny and Sam had been staking out the pier for the better part of 2 hours, when Danny broke the silence, "I'm glad you got Sidirov. I know how bad Michelle wanted to get him."

Sam said, "I wanted to thank you for rescuing me and Deeks. I'll never forget it."

Danny waved the word away as he said, "I couldn't let you die. Michelle would kill me."

Sam chuckled; then he sobered up, and asked, "What do you think about working with Jack again?"

Danny was quiet for several minutes then he replied, "I know they said he is a traitor and could very well have started a war but I know what it's like to have the woman you love killed."

Sam asked, "Would you do what Jack did?"

Danny replied, "Like I said I understand why Jack did what he did. Let's just say that if I had discovered the government was covering up who killed Sari I would do what I had to and leave it at that."

Sam nodded in agreement. He felt the same way. If Michelle was ever killed he would move heaven and earth to seek justice and vengeance. He was about to say something when Danny said, "Hey take a look at that."

Sam looked at what Danny was talking about and saw a huge mechanical crane was lifting metal containers and moving them into a warehouse, Sam asked, "What do you think is going on?"

Danny replied, "I have no idea but we should check it out,"

Sam nodded as they both exited the car. They pulled out their pistols as they stealthily made their way closer. They had gone 15 feet whrn the air came alive with automatic weapon's fire. Sam cursed as he scrambled behind a shipping container, He called as he returned fire, "Danny you good?"

When he reciedved no answr he repeated the question. Still receiving no answer he frantically called out to the CIA Agent.

**Is Danny dead**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After several more minutes Danny yelled, "I'm fine Sam."

Sam asked as Danny scurried up beside him, "What the hell happened?"

Danny replied as bullets hit the metal shipping container, "As I was getting to cover two of the tangos jumped me; so I killed them."

Sam nodded as the tangos stopped to reload. As soon as the firing stopped both Sam and Danny leaned around the corner and started to return fire. Sam killed a tango with a head shot, while Danny brought one down with two to the body."

Then the tangos began firing again causing Danny and Sam to duck back behind the metal container. Danny swore as he said, "We're pinned down."

Sam nodded as he pulled out his cell and said, "We need backup."

And with he made a phone call.

Callen Jack and Booth were almost to OSP when Callen's cell rang shrilly. He hauled it out of his pocket and said, "Callen."

Sam said, "G we're taking heavy fire at the marina. We could use back up."

Callen said, "We're on our way Sam."

As he made a hard 3 point turn he explained what was going on. Booth asked, "What's the plan?"

Callen replied as sped toward the marina, "We save them."

Jack smirked as he sneered, "Real original G."

Callen gave Jack a sidelong glance as he asked sarcastically, "Alright what is your plan?"

Jack was silent for several minutes then he replied, "We put Seeley on one of the containers with a rifle while we sneak in behind them."

Callen sneered, "Good plan except for the fact that we don't have a rifle for Seeley."

Booth spoke up, "Couldn't Kensi bring me one?"

Callen was nodding as he pulled his phone out again. As he dialed the number he asked, "What do you want?"

Booth thought about it for several seconds then he replied, "I want a .300 Rem. SA Ultra Mag Remington Model 700P LTR with a TRIJICON Accupoint scope."

Callen nodded as he relayed the request to Kensi, then he told her what was going on. When he was done he said, "Her, and Deeks will meet us there."

Both Jack and Booth nodded.

Jin Po was seething. He couldn't believe the Americans had found them. He swore in Chinese as he slammed a fresh magazine into his 7.62X39MM AKM and let loose 3 3 round bursts. He yelled at two of his men, "_**Try to flank them.**_"

The men nodded as they snuck away. He glanced over at Fayed's bodyguard and saw that he was busy emptying his AK-108. He quickly executed a tactical reload and began firing again. Kirilenko was down to his last mag. As he shoved it in and pulled back the bolt he watched as two more of Jin Po's men dropped dead. He guessed that there were only two Americans firing on them. He motioned Li Zhao and Jin Po over to him and explained his suspicions. Li Zhao asked as Fayed joined them, "Where do you think they are?"

Kirilenko replied, "I think they are behind those containers over on the eastside of the marina."

Li Zhao looked over at Jin Po and asked in Chinese, "_**What do you want me to do my friend**_?"

Callen slid the big SUV to a stop and rolled out of the driver's seat and took cover behind the SUV. He was closely followed by Jack and Booth. Booth yelled as he pumped two rounds into one of the tangos, "Where is our backup?"

The words had just left his mouth when a white Cadillac Escalade slid to a stop and out rolled Kensi and Deeks. Kensi handed Booth his rifle and a box of 181 gr. moly-coated boat tailed Lapua FMJ's . Booth nodded his thanks as he scurried away. Danny smirked as he said, "We got a lot better chance of surviving now."

Deeks gave him a quizzical look as he asked, "Why do you say that?"

Jack replied as he slammed a fresh magazine into the but of his P30LS, "Because Seeley is one the best snipers in the world."

Deeks asked as they huddled behind the shipping container, "How many kills does he have?"

**Should Jack answer even though he knows how Booth feels about his military records?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Jack glared at Deeks as he growled, "None of your business."

Deeks just shrugged and dropped it as the firing ceased. They all popped out from behind the container and opened fire on the tangos. Jack killed a tango with a head shot and was lining up for another shot when suddenly they heard the boom of Booth's rifle and watched as a tango's head exploded. Booth quickly worked the bolt chambering another round and shot another tango.

Jin Po watched as another one of his men fell. He turned away in disgust and was about to say something to LI Zhao; when suddenly his head exploded. Jin Po recoiled at the sight of his dead friend as Fayed and Kirilenko came up in a low run. Jin Po asked as he fixed Kirilenko with a steely glare, "Do you have any men that could help us deal with these American Agents?"

Kirilenko nodded as he said, "Da."

Jin Po snapped, "Well then make the call. What are you waiting for?"

As Booth peered through his scope he said, "Jack; I just took out Li Zhao and now I have Jin Po in my sights. How do you want to proceed?"

Jack said, "Shoot to wound only."

Booth replied as he gently squeezed the trigger, "Copy that."

Jin Po had just inserted a new magazine into his AKM when a bullet slammed into his shoulder, sending him spinning to the ground. As soon as he fell Fayed and Kirilenko hustled Dr. Samadhi into the armor plated black Escalade and roared away. Booth fired his last remaining two rounds at the departing SUV Booth said, "Fayed got away."

Jack yelled, "DAMMIT. Let's regroup and go get Jin Po."

**Should Jack torture Jin Po**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

45 minutes later Jack, Sam, Callen, Danny Kensi and Deeks were glaring at the hand cuffed Jin Po. Booth joined them as he put his cell back into his pocket. He said, "You're two techs are running a kaleidoscope search for the SUV Fayed escaped in. Also Hetty wanted me to tell you that Abby Scuito is en route to help us with forensics."

Jack asked, "Who is Abby Scuito?"

Callen replied, "She is the best Forensic Pathologist I've ever worked with."

Booth said, "Fornell says the same thing."

Jack grimaced. He knew exactly who Fornell was and he hated him. Sam asked, "When will she get here?"

Callen replied, "Hetty said her plane just took off. So I estimate it will take 7 hours."

Jack nodded. He asked, "Where do yoou want to interrogate this dirt bag?"

Callen replied, "We'll take him to the boat shed."

While they were going to the boat shed Tariq Fayed pulled out his cell and dialed a very familiar number. As soon as the other line was picke up he said, "Black Serpent was destroyed by the Americans. We still do not have possession of the nuclear fuel rods. What would you like us to do Emir?"

A digitally scrambled voice replied, "Do you know who the Chinese were using as their courier?"

Fayed replied contritely, "No Emir we do not. I apologize."

The voice thundered, "You have failed me Fayed. Your brothers would be disgusted by your failure. I will give you one more opportunity to succeed. If you fail me again I will take drastic measures to ensure you do not fail me again."

Fayed was about to reply but all he heard was dead air. He put his phone away as he turned to Dr. Samadhi as he ordered in a tight voice, "I need you to find who the Chinese contact was and where the fuel rods are."

Dr. Samadhi replied as he started relentlessly pecking at his computer, "As you wish Tariq."

The agents stared at the bound and bloody Jin Po as Kensi directed her gaze at Jack, Booth and Danny as she asked, "How did he get so bloody?"

Jack replied, "He slipped getting out of the car."

Granger sneered from the doorway, "You expect us to believe that Bauer? I know all about you interrogate suspects."

Then he directed his gaze at Booth and Danny as he spoke, "I am shocked that you allowed Bauer to torture a suspect in your custody. I've read both of your files."

Danny sneered, "Gpood I'm glad you can read."

Granger just stared at him. Suddenly the plasma came alive and Chloe said, "Hello Jack. I'm glad to see you."

Jack's face broke out into a huge grin as he said, "It's good to see you as well. Is Morris with you?"

Morris chimed in, "Hello mate."

Jack said, "I need you two to get me everything on Jin Po."

Morris asked, "Are we talkig full court press here mate?"

Jack replied, "Yep. I need some leverage on this guy."

Granger said, "Why don't you just beat it out of him. After all that's what you're best at."

Jack's lips twidsted into an evil smirk as he said in an icy voice, "I'm keeping all of my options open."

And with that he stepped into interrogation room.

**How should Jack interrogate Jin Po**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10:**

Jin Po glared at Jack as he sneered, "You cannot touch me. I know how your laws work. Once you read a suspect his rights you…"

He trailed off. He suddenly realized they never read him his rights. He stated in a haughty voice, "You never read me my rights. This arrest will never stand up in court."

Jack gave a harsh laugh as he growled in a low menacing voice, "You aren't going to court. You are going to GITMO."

Jin Po looked genuinely afraid as he said, "You cannot do that I am a Chinese citizen."

Jack smirked evilly as he growled in low menacing voice, "We can do whatever we want. You are an enemy combatant waging war on my country."

Jin Po sneered, "Beijing will not stand for the torture of one of there citizens."

Jack just stared at him. Jin Po yelled, "I demand to speak with the Chinese Consulate. You should be familiar with our consulate Mr. Bauer."

Cheng Zhi was furious; how that incompetent imbecile Jin Po get captured by the government he would never know. He snatched up his cell as soon as it rang and growled, "What do you want Fayed?"

Fayed replied in a sarcastic voice, "So sorry to hear about your men Cheng."

Then his voice became caustic, "I want my money."

Cheng replied in an equally caustic voice, "As soon as we get our fuel rods you will get you money."

Fayed had to work to control his temper as he replied in a tightly controlled voice, " Iassure you Cheng we will get your fuel rods."

Jack stepped into the interrogation room and just glared coldly at Jin Po. The Chinese terrorist sneered, "What's rong Bauer. Lose your nerve."

From the observation room Booth commented, "That wasn't smart."

Granger sneered, "Yea now he tortures him."

Callen shot him a scathing death glare as he said, "It's not torture Assistant Director; it's extreme interrogation measures."

Everyone in the observation room was shocked at Callen's defense of Jack.

**Why did Callen defend Jack**


End file.
